


清风倌（五）

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Summary: 无奖竞猜：老秦和秦安到底在干嘛？
Kudos: 5





	清风倌（五）

周九良瞅着那三弦儿匣子，叹了口气。不是卿水阁的，是杨九郎送的。半个月前，杨九郎听他谈了三弦儿以后，就说要送他一个的，周九良以为他这是随便说说，没想到真的送来了。

匣子上雕着精致的花纹，就连周九良这个外行都能看出来，这一定是顶好的木匠刻的。

三弦儿做的漂亮，音色也正，周九良自当是爱不释手。只可惜是杨九郎送的，是个嫖客送的。要是搁在以前，周九良怕是能搂着那三弦儿睡觉，可如今，这东西来得名不正言不顺，他是以什么身份接受的？

娼妓而已。

秦府——

秦霄贤的伤好得差不多了，但还是不能坐着，见天儿被秦安扶着在院子里一瘸一拐地走，别看秦大少爷挺瘦弱，但也是个要强的性子，就是不肯跟他爹服软。

今儿个晌午，秦霄贤站在院子里的大杨树下，面容姣好，玉树临风，眉头紧皱，似有什么烦心事。若这一幕被哪家姑娘看了去，定能看直了眼。但是秦大少爷没想那么多，肚子早就饿了，这秦安去取吃食怎么还不见回来。

听见阵阵脚步声，秦霄贤回头，发现是秦夫人，后面的丫鬟还提着一个食盒。

“娘？您怎么来了？”

“厨子天天跟我报备着呐，我来看看我儿子天天吃馒头瘦了没？”秦夫人摸摸秦霄贤的脸，“走吧，娘给你带了好吃的。”

“嘿嘿还是我娘疼我。”

“就你会贫。”

进了屋子，丫鬟就把食盒里的菜都拿出来，秦霄贤也是盯着那盘烧鸡直咽口水。也顾不得什么公子风度，拿下一条鸡腿开始啃，伤还没好全，只能站着，堂堂秦公子的样子不免有些狼狈。

看着秦霄贤狼吞虎咽的样子，秦夫人也是满脸心疼，“你慢点吃，还有呢。”

秦霄贤也顾不得说话，胡乱嗯了一声。

这无疑是秦霄贤吃过的最香的一顿饭，一两个盘子都已见底，他这才停下来，慢慢地吃。直挺挺地坐在椅子上，秦霄贤一脸委屈，“娘，我爹这次是不是有点严重了，我都十九了，怎么还不让我去那儿？”

秦夫人笑笑，食指点点秦霄贤的额头，“你也知道自己十九了？你可知长安有多少千金小姐等着你呢？”

“这跟我有什么关系？”

“你爹啊，是想给你找个门当户对的姑娘，你说，你去了那种地方，给别有用心的人瞧见了，岂不败坏你的名声？”

“娘，其实我……”看见九良了……

“娘知道你在想什么。”秦霄贤还没说完就被秦夫人打断了，“今天就让她伺候你吧。”说着，给那丫鬟使了个眼色便离开了。秦霄贤这才注意到那人，生的标致，绝对是个美人胚子，穿着也讲究，跟府里的丫鬟一点也不一样。领口刻意放低，露出若隐若现的两团浑圆，若是放在以前，秦霄贤定是欲火焚身，可如今只觉得心烦。

软若无骨的手抚上秦霄贤的肩膀，“少爷，今天就由奴婢来服侍您了。”

秦霄贤一把拍开她的手，“去去去，把秦安给我找来。”

丫鬟翘着小嘴佯装生气，娇嗔一声，“少爷~”

“我让你把秦安给我找来！”

丫鬟撇撇嘴，“是。 ”

————

晚上，便是卿水阁最热闹的时候，由于一直找不到弹弦儿的，周九良只能继续给她们伴奏。但也不至于乏味，桃花是个顶好的姑娘，总能把闷闷不乐的周九良逗开心，弦儿弹得也越来越顺手，竟有了小名气。

今天晚上照常伴奏，周九良还是习惯性地看台下，只可惜还是没看到杨九郎。他好像已经习惯了杨九郎的存在，人人敬畏的九爷其实很温柔，除了在那事儿上，事事都依着他。有时候周九良真的会忘记自己是什么身份，但是近几天杨九郎都没有来过，周九良居然有些想他。

一舞毕，周九良飘远了的思绪也被收回来，本想着上楼休息，却被人拦住了，但不是杨九郎，是个身材高挑的人，生的白皙俊俏。

“客官，你这是？”

那人笑笑“周公子，在下王九龙，听闻周公子弹得一手好琴，今日一见果然名不虚传。”

“您过奖了。”

“周公子谦虚，其实鄙人还有一事相求。”

周九良还未来得及答话，便被赶来的赵姑姑拦住了，“王老爷您哪里的话，能帮上您的忙才是卿水阁的福分呢！”

“那我就直说了，这个月下旬鄙人有场游园会，烦请周公子赏脸献上一曲。”

赵姑姑笑得一脸谄媚，“能参加您的游园会，是九良的福分，怎么敢说是赏脸呢？”

“赵姑姑如此痛快，那不知周公子意下如何呢？”

“这……”听到周九良犹豫，赵姑姑赶忙给他使了个眼色。来这里已是半月有余，周九良虽然读不懂赵姑姑的意思，但是看着人谈吐气质和穿着打扮周九良就知道，这是他惹不起的人。

“不胜荣幸。”

送走了王九龙，赵姑姑简直高兴疯了，周九良可真是棵摇钱树，单是杨九郎就没少往卿水阁里砸钱，半个多月前的秦大少爷，出手便是三百两，还有今天的王老爷，年少有为，二十啷当岁，便是长安有名的大户。

但是周九良高兴不起来，心里装着事儿，他在想杨九郎，想他为什么还不来，但是这想念似乎飘到了杨九郎心里。就在周九良坐在房间里对着三弦睹物思人的时候，门被打开了，入眼的，正是杨九郎。

周九良一下子来了精神，眼里是藏不住的欢喜，索性大着胆子，一下子扑到杨九郎怀里，“九爷，你……你怎么才来……”

突如其来的撒娇让杨九郎的心差点化了，摸摸周九良的脑袋，“这几天忙了些，委屈我们九良了。”本来埋首在杨九郎胸前的周九良突然抬起头来，“不委屈，九爷能来看我就不委屈。”

“怎么不用我送你的琴？”

听到这话周九良心下一惊，原来他早就来了！

“九爷送的琴太贵重。”

杨九郎轻轻抱住周九良，这几天太忙了，都把这个小人儿冷落了，就这么安静的抱了片刻，杨九郎突然问“九良会写字吗？”

“以前爹爹教过。”

招呼小厮，差人送来了笔墨纸砚，杨九郎给他磨墨，周九良拿着毛笔，一笔一划地写下“周九良”三个字。字迹清秀，规规矩矩的，当真是字如其人。

“会写我的名字吗？”杨九郎问。

周九良微微蹙眉，十分生疏地写下“杨九”两个字，可那个“郎”却是怎么也想不起来。

“九爷……我……”

杨九郎笑笑，左手抱住周九良的腰，右手握住周九良纤细的小手，带他写下“九郎”两个字，又附在他耳畔，“以后，就叫九郎。”

“九……郎？”周九良试探性地叫了一声。

“嗯。”杨九郎答。

身子更加贴近周九良，前胸轻轻敷在周九良后背上，用身体裹住身下的小人，又蘸了些墨汁，带着周九良的手写下一首诗。

“红藕香残玉蕈秋，轻解罗裳，独上兰舟。  
云中谁寄锦书来？  
雁字回时，月满西楼。  
花自飘零水自流。  
一种相思，两处闲愁。  
此情无计可消除。  
才下眉头，却上心头。”

周九良虽学识浅薄，但也能看出来，这是一首思念的诗，有些慌乱，“九郎，你是不是又要走了？”

杨九郎解开周九良的腰带，轻轻嗯了一声，将那长长的衣袍掀起，褪下周九良的裤子，“此去不知何时才能再相见。”手指已在那处按压，不知从何处拿来的软膏，轻柔地涂抹。

周九良咬住嘴唇不说话，但是豆大的泪珠已经开始滑落，滴在淡黄色的宣纸上晕开。杨九郎一个挺身，进去一半，周九良闷哼一声，努力放松自己，让进入的过程不那么困难。杨九郎抬起周九良的一条腿，放在桌子上，迫使那小口张的更快，然后缓缓挺进，又慢慢抽出。

他在床事上已经算是老手，周九良体内的敏感点早就被他摸得一清二楚，每次擦过那处软肉，都能引出周九良一串呻吟。杨九郎不满足于浅浅试探，于是抱着周九良的臀开始狠狠抽插，每一下都重到极致，像是要把自己的物件儿镶进周九良的身体里。周九良被撞得一颠一颠的，呻吟声不由自主地从口中流出。

不知做了多少次，杨九郎一反常态，不管周九良怎么求他，他都不听。周九良怕极了这个杨九郎，当杨九郎把他抱到床上的时候，他就艰难地往前爬，想要躲过一劫，却还是被杨九郎拖拽回来继续承受。

末了，周九良前端什么都没有了，就连尿液都挤不出一滴，两眼一翻晕了过去，嘴角还挂着涎水，白皙的皮肤上种满了暧昧的痕迹，杨九郎还是不知疲倦地操干着，眼里布满了血丝。最后在周九良体内留下不知道第几股精液，俯下身怜爱地亲吻着周九良的额头，小人被汗湿的长发散落在床上。

杨九郎躺在周九良身侧穿着粗气，手臂收紧，把周九良紧紧拥进怀里，从眉眼到下巴上的小痣，细细亲吻着。

九良，我得走了。

秦府——

昏暗的房间，只亮着一盏灯。

秦安:“少爷，这样不好吧。”

秦霄贤：“有什么不好，快把衣服脱了躺倒床上去！”

秦安:“这……”

秦霄贤:“快脱！”


End file.
